


A Long Day

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember 2020 [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crying, Omovember, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 3: sick/exhausted omo-After coming out to his parents, Brian has a horrible night with John.
Relationships: Brian Epstein/John Lennon
Series: Omovember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Long Day

John and Brian were sitting on the couch of their one bedroom apartment, both completely silent as Brian’s sniffles came to an end. He’d been crying on and off all day since he’d gotten back from his parent’s house, and after a few hours, John had learned that he’d finally come out to them.

Brian’s mom didn’t say much to him, but his dad had left fingerprint bruises on his arm from dragging him out the door. As if disapproving of the sexuality of your own son wasn’t enough. John was absolutely furious about it, but Brian wouldn’t let him leave to go teach them a lesson. 

Instead, he stayed on the couch with him as he cried, letting him know that he was always there for him, rubbing his back gently until he was close to asleep.

“John, I’m so sorry about today. I know I’ve been a wreck, and you’ve had to deal with it. I wish there was somewhere else I could stay--”

“Don’t be daft, Eppy. You don’t have to apologise for your dad being a homphobic arsehole. Besides, I love you. I don’t mind being with you when you’re upset.” He smiled gently, though Brian was leaned up against him and still couldn’t see his face. 

“Well, I’m still sorry,” he protested. “You’re amazing, though.” He closed his eyes and buried his nose into John’s forearm.

“Yeah, yeah. Why don’t you just get to sleep, love?” Brian sighed. “Look, it’s been a long day for you. You need it.”

“Yeah, probably.” He closed eyes, and John did, too. The television was off, and John swore that in the silence, he was only out for a few minutes, but when he opened his eyes again, the clock read nine o’clock. 

He started to get up, and Brian, still asleep on his shoulder, stirred but didn’t open his eyes. And he looked much too cute for John to wake him, so with a deep sigh, he leaned down and put an arm around his back.

“Are you ready to get to bed?” he whispered, and Brian just groaned in response. “Okay, well, I’m gonna pick you up, yeah?” Once again, he got nothing more than a hum, so he worked as hard as he could to get Brian hefted into his arms.

As he started to walk, Brian mumbled something incoherently. “Eppy? What was that?” He mumbled again. “Love, I really don’t know what you’re saying.” Brian huffed and rested his head on John’s chest.

“Ne’ermind…” For a second, John stopped and stared at him. But then there was something warm on his shirt, and a small sniffle came from the man in his arms. “Johnny?” His voice was smaller than it had been a second ago. “John, I’m so sorry.”

By the time John glanced down and realised what was happening, Brian was shaking like a leaf. In any other circumstance, John would’ve been furious at his boyfriend pissing all over him. If he hadn’t had such a bad day, been so hurt by his father, been sound asleep and miserable, he probably would have dropped him to the ground and scoffed in disgust. But the poor man looked horrified.

He had a right to be. He was in the process of covering both of them in his own urine, and that was not something that either of them wanted to top off the day.

“S’fine,” John muttered. “It’s alright, love. Let’s just get you cleaned up and to bed, okay?” Liquid continued to soak into their clothes, and John shifted uncomfortably, Brian starting to get heavy for his weak arms. “Let me know when you’re done.”

A blush crept over Brian’s face at the sentence. The thought that John was just waiting for him to finish. It was humiliating. But after a few seconds, when his stream cut off, he opened up his mouth and whispered. “I-I’m done.”

“Okay.” John started to walk, slowly, to the toilet and pushed the door open with his back. When he was inside, he set Brian down on the closed toilet seat, and he heard another sniffle, seeing that the man was now crying. “God, it’s fine.” He sounded annoyed, despite trying his best not to.

“I know you’re probably mad, but I really didn’t mean to.”

That broke John’s heart more than the tears running down his cheeks. With a heavy heart, he got down and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’m not mad. I could never be. Look, you’ve had a long day, and I don’t want to make it any worse than it has to be.”

He heard a sigh. “I’m not awake enough for a shower, John.” John started to dig through the cabinets and found a thing of wipes.

“Why don’t you just change out of your clothes and start to clean off with this. I’ll go get you something to change into.” John pulled his wet shirt off of his body and set it down on the floor.

“O-okay…”

-

The next morning, John opened his eyes, surprised to find Brian already sitting up in bed, his feet hanging off the edge. He quietly got up and crept up behind him, feeling Brian jumping a bit when he touched his back.

“You okay?” he whispered in his ear. He’d already washed all of their clothes, cleaned the floor, and the man was all cleaned up, so there was no remaining evidence of what had happened.

“I’m just really sorry. I mean, all day, I complain about my fucking family. And then I… god, I’m sorry.”

John got up closer to him, kissing him on the cheek. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. And complaining about your family? You weren’t complaining! You’re upset, and I understand that! You know I do!” He was referencing the time a few years earlier when he’d told Aunt Mimi about Brian. She hadn’t been very happy. Not that many people would be in the 1960s, though, if your kid suddenly came out as gay.

“I know. You weren’t like this, though.”

“You’re not really going to compare us, are you?” John laughed. “You know how I am. You’ve been with me for years. How many times have I cried in front of you?”

“None,” Brian said softly.

“You know how many times I’ve wanted to?” He shook his head. “A lot.” There was a silence for a few seconds, because Brian didn’t know what he was supposed to say to that. Tears started to form in John’s eyes. “There have been a lot of times. And especially when I told Mimi. She was so disappointed. I didn’t know what I did wrong…” His voice was strained. “But I never told you how upset I was, and I’m sorry I made you feel like there was such a big difference between us.”

Brian gasped and hugged him. “J-John, I’m sorry. I never even thought that… god, how could I not have even thought about that. Of course you would’ve been upset. I should’ve--”

“You couldn’t have done anything, Eppy. I wasn’t going to open up to you. I wasn’t gonna open up to anybody, really. I was just so lost in my own little bubble, and nothing you said would’ve changed that.” 

Brian put a hand on John’s face, rubbing it gently. “You know I’ll never judge you for anything. Really. You don’t have to hide that from me.”

John sniffled. “I know. It’s not always that easy.”

“I know.” For a few more minutes before they got up to face the day, they held onto each other in silence. They both knew that they were going to be okay.


End file.
